With You
by FabAbb
Summary: Johnny is sick, so Dally decides to take care of him. (Dally/Johnny)


With You

A/N: I do not own The Outsiders! It belongs to S.E. Hinton!

Johnny awoke in the middle of the night with Dally's arms wrapped around his back. He realized they were sleeping in one of Buck's beds. He looked over to see what time it was, and it was 2:00am. His throat was hurting terribly, so did his head along with a stuffy nose. He sighed in frustration after trying to fall asleep for a few minutes. He couldn't sleep because he felt terrible. So Johnny turned over to face Dally as Dally kept his arms wrapped around Johnny.

Johnny stared at Dally's sleeping face. He looked vulnerable. Johnny thought it was absolutely adorable. He put his hand on Dally's cheek, slowly moving his hand up to move his blonde hair out of his face. Johnny loved his pale, blond hair. He felt himself smile the longer he stared at Dallas. He always wanted to be like Dallas; cool, tough, handsome, just everything he wanted to be. But he could never be like Dally. He would always be weak, ugly, stuff no one wants to be. It made him wonder, how did Dallas decide to date someone like him?

Dallas' eyes fluttered open, his expression softening when he realized Johnny was with him. "Sorry Dal, I didn't mean to wake you," Johnny said, removing his hand from Dally's face.

Dally grabbed Johnny's hand and held it in his own. "You didn't. I woke up on my own."

Johnny realized his throat was getting worse. Not only that, but he was starting to have blurry vision. Dallas noticed that he looked pale. "You alright?" Dallas asked.

Johnny nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Just feel a little sick," Dallas immediately put his hand on Johnny's forehead, which felt really warm. Johnny suddenly felt nervous when Dallas put his hand in his forehead.

"You feel real warm, Johnny," Dallas said. Johnny closed his eyes again. He was really starting to feel sick. "Does anything hurt?" Dallas asked.

"My throat and my head," Johnny said in a feeble tone.

Dallas sat up. "Hang on, I'll get you some medicine." Dallas stood up and walked to the bathroom connected to the room they were in. Johnny felt very tired and weak, he didn't feel like getting up.

A few minutes later, Dally came back with two pills for Johnny's sore throat. "Here," he said, handing them to him. Johnny swallowed them dry.

"Thanks," Johnny said weakly, has he laid back down. He bundled himself in the blankets, because he was starting to get cold.

Dallas hated seeing Johnny in pain. He didn't want to see him sick. But he knew he could at least help take care of him. Dallas laid back down beside Johnny. "Are you cold?" Johnny nodded. Dallas wrapped his arms around Johnny's back, like how they were when they woke up. Johnny felt himself blush. Dallas snuggled closer to Johnny, kissing his neck.

"Dal? I don't want to get you sick," Johnny mumbled.

Dallas continued kissing his neck. "I'll be sick with you."

Dallas pulled himself closer to Johnny, kissing his neck harder. Johnny couldn't help but moan. He didn't know if that was normal or not. He'd never been in a relationship, only with Dallas, so everything was new to him.

"Dal..." Johnny said softly, "I really don't want to get you sick."

Dallas buried himself in Johnny's neck. "I don't care."

Johnny turned over to face Dallas. Dallas put his hand on Johnny's cheek, moving his hair out of his eyes. Dallas realized how pale Johnny was.

"You alright?" Dallas asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Johnny looked at Dally with those puppy eyes, which was Dally's biggest weakness, although he would never admit it. Dally could tell Johnny wasn't okay. He was lying. He was in pain, it hurt really bad. Dallas could tell when Johnny was lying.

Dallas pulled Johnny closer. "You can tell me if you're not okay," he mumbled, kissing Johnny's forehead. "I'm here for ya man."

Johnny wrapped his arms around Dally's chest, which caused Dallas to snuggle closer to him. Dallas never liked hugs, cuddling, or anything like that but did he love to cuddle Johnny. He thought Johnny was the most huggable person.

Dallas put his hand under Johnny's chin, making the younger greaser look him right in the eyes. Dallas thought Johnny's eyes were beautiful. He loved the brown color, and how cute they were. Johnny thought Dally's blue, oceanic eyes were simply amazing. Before Johnny knew it, he felt his boyfriend's lips pressing against his own. Johnny closed his eyes, deepening their kiss. Dallas wanted more than a kiss, especially right now in moments like this, whenever they were alone. But he knew Johnny was sick and he didn't want him to do anything out of his comfort zone when he was sick. Dallas put his hands on Johnny's side as he slowly slid his tongue in Johnny's mouth. Johnny slid his tongue in Dally's mouth as they fought for dominance. Although, Johnny knew Dallas was the dominant one here. The couple slowly let go, staring into each other's eyes for the millionth time.

It started to pour the rain outside, and it started to thunder. Dallas felt Johnny jump and he started to shiver. He held Johnny close, as if he felt Johnny was going to float away. Dallas buried his face in Johnny's dark, greasy hair, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Johnny snuggled under the blanket, burying his face in Dally's chest.

The two held each other in silence as they got lost in their own thoughts. Johnny couldn't stop worrying about getting Dallas sick. Why would he kiss him even if he knew he would get Dallas sick? It would make him feel awful seeing Dallas sick. Dallas couldn't stop thinking about... well... Johnny. He kept thinking about their kiss. And not only that, but he wished he could be snuggled up to his boyfriend like this forever. Moments like these were his favorite.

The room suddenly got cold. Johnny and Dallas felt themselves shivering.

"Dal?" Johnny said, his voice trembling.

"Yes Johnnycake?"

"I'm s-sorry..." Dallas realized Johnny was crying, although Johnny didn't cry much. Why would he cry over getting Dallas sick? Johnny knew he was sick, and he knew kissing Dallas would spread it to him, so why did he do it?

"Aye man, why are you crying?" Dallas had one of his hands under Johnny's chin and the other was wiping his tears.

The tears didn't stop coming. "It hurts Dal... I don't want you to feel this bad. It hurts really bad."

Dallas never cries, but seeing Johnny cry made him want to cry right then and there. He felt his expression soften as he wiped more of Johnny's tears. Seeing Johnny cry broke his heart.

"I told you not to worry about it Johnny. I'll be okay."

Dallas wiped Johnny's tears and gently ruffled his hair in an attempt to make him smile. Dallas was successful and Johnny smiled at him, Dallas thinking it was the cutest thing. Dallas kissed Johnny's cheek. "Get some rest Johnnycake. It's almost 3 in the morning." Dallas whispered. Johnny nodded and buried his face in Dally's chest as Dally buried his face in Johnny's hair.

"Dal, I love you," Johnny mumbled.

Dally felt himself smile, "Love ya too."

The two almost immediately fell asleep, holding each other. And of course, dreaming of each other.


End file.
